Delírios fundamentados em literatura do século XX
by Bruna F
Summary: Sulu era a pior pessoa de todos os universos.//Sulu & Chekov//


**Título: **Delírios fundamentados em literatura do século XX  
**Autor:** Bruna F.  
**Classificação:** K  
**Fandom:** Star Trek Reboot  
**Ship:** Sulu/Chekov  
**Sumário:** Sulu era a pior pessoa de todos os universos.

* * *

**Delírios fundamentados em literatura do século XX**

**

* * *

  
**

_Minha alma, minha lama._

Sulu balança a cabeça e tenta se concentrar na tarefa que deveria estar fazendo, tentando ignorar a voz mental que fica repetindo trechos idiotas do livro idiota que ele tinha lido uma vez, tempos atrás. Mas é quando Chekov diz alguma coisa, o que faz com que Sulu instintivamente se vire para olhá-lo; a visão daquela pele rosada e macia, os cabelos dourados formando cachos e os olhos que sempre brilhavam quando ele dizia algo que era verdadeiramente relevante faz com que sua mente se turve mais uma vez, atormentada por pensamentos inoportunos envolvendo ele e Chekov em situações que ninguém deveria se imaginar com um companheiro de trabalho, ainda mais um companheiro de 17 anos.

Sulu era a pior pessoa de todos os universos.

Porque quando você tem 21 anos e passa metade do seu dia divagando sobre como a pessoa sentada ao seu lado ficaria usando meias, bom, você é problemático (ainda mais quando a parte das meias é também a parte mais inocente de todo o pensamento). Sulu então tentava punir-se com ações como ficar sem olhar para Chekov por dez minutos, mas ele não só não resistia e acabava virando-se bruscamente para cada palavra que o outro dizia, como também, mesmo quando conseguia, era somente para se encontrar fantasiando sobre como estaria a expressão de Pavel.

Além disso, como se sua mente sozinha não fosse suficientemente capaz de fazê-lo sofrer, Chekov ainda tem que agir naturalmente como o ser mais adorável do universo e perguntar se pode ir ao quarto de Sulu no fim do turno para ver suas plantas.

E como alguém poderia dizer não para um olhar como aquele?

Quando Chekov está estirado em sua cama, rindo e brincando, Sulu fecha os olhos e tenta pensar nas coisas mais diversas possíveis e que não incluam uma análise fascinada da beleza da cena que ele acaba de presenciar. O garoto não pára de falar, sua voz e sua maneira peculiar de pronunciar todas as palavras (que seriam banais saindo dos lábios de qualquer outra pessoa) inebriando Sulu, o modo com que ele tentava repetir os nomes científicos das espécies que tinha catalogadas, sua maneira de respirar, de mexer no cabelo, de olhar para ele e perguntar "Você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?", tudo era tão apaixonante e cativante que faz com que ele agradeça ao universo quando Chekov se despede e vai para seu próprio quarto, o deixando livre para se deitar e aspirar o aroma que o garoto havia deixado em seus lençóis – algo entre seu perfume natural e sabonete, simples e fascinante como era de esperar de tudo advindo de Pavel Chekov.

Talvez essa fosse a parte em que ele simplesmente agisse como um velho inescrupuloso e perdidamente apaixonado e fizesse por onde conquistar o amor de sua Lolita. Talvez ele devesse colocar sonífero em algum doce, dá-lo para Chekov, que aceitaria e comeria com seu sorriso feliz e inocente e que em pouco tempo estaria adormecido enquanto Sulu o seqüestrava, o colocava em uma das pequenas naves a bordo da Enterprise, fugia com ele da Frota Estelar e eles viveriam uma vida viajando pelo universo, à margem da legalidade, mas felizes.

Talvez... não.

Ele ri, não por histeria, autopiedade ou desespero, mas ri porque mesmo com todos os problemas é bom se sentir assim em relação a alguém. E é Chekov, cabelos cacheados e olhos que brilham, então ele só tem mais motivos para sorrir da própria desgraça de amar alguém que não pode ter, pelo menos não da maneira que quer. Mas pelo menos tem Chekov deitado despreocupado em sua cama e deixando para trás o aroma do seu corpo.

No dia seguinte, quando os dois estão nos seus postos trabalhando, um incômodo pensamento passa pela mente de Hikaru Sulu. E se Chekov, de alguma maneira, retribuísse seus sentimentos? Ele olha para o lado, vendo o alferes traçar excitado uma rota de navegação, e balança a cabeça, desiludido. Impossível. Chekov é jovem e inocente demais, inocente do tipo que cora quando Kirk tece comentários sobre as mulheres da tripulação ou quando Uhura aparece para seu turno usando a mini-saia do uniforme. O que faria então com que ele olhasse para o piloto, que ainda por cima era um homem e seu amigo? Mesmo assim, alguma parte dentro dele nutria esperanças de que, algum dia, talvez, quando Chekov fosse mais velho, ele tivesse pelo menos um décimo do sentimento que Sulu nutria por ele, agora.

E, imerso em seu próprio sofrimento, Sulu permanecia alheio aos olhares que Chekov lançava em sua direção.

Uma semana havia se passado desde a visita de Chekov a seus aposentos, e Sulu já estava acostumado à rotina de pensamentos indevidos/repreensão/auto-punição/mais pensamentos indevidos, e até já encontrava algum conforto nela. Quando o turno dos dois acabou, Pavel perguntou se eles poderiam jogar xadrez naquela noite, e Sulu aceitou imediatamente, sorrindo.

Como Chekov havia dito que estava com muita vontade de comer chocolates e Sulu era a última pessoa capaz de dizer não para algo que ele pedisse, os dois pararam em um sintetizador e pegaram tantos chocolates que Sulu acreditava ser pelo menos o dobro de todo o montante de chocolate que havia consumido no último ano. Mas como Chekov era jovem e precisava de energia, ele não protestou, nem mesmo quando antes do término da primeira partida todos os chocolates já haviam sumido misteriosamente (sem que ele se lembrasse de ter comido mais do que dois pedaços, porém).

Os próximos movimentos são um tanto quanto obscuros, e envolveram Sulu se distraindo com uma mancha marrom nos lábios de Pavel e fazendo um movimento impensado, Pavel gritando "Xeque-Mate" e em seguida subindo em sua cama e começado a pular. Sulu, desnorteado em parte pelo som da risada de Chekov e em parte pelo absurdo da situação, correu em seu alcance, o que também significava em direção a cama, e depois se uma série de passos desajustados envolvendo mais alguns pulos e tropeços nos lençóis a situação culminou em Chekov pulando em suas costas, ele perdendo o equilíbrio e os dois caindo no chão, Sulu por baixo amortecendo a queda de Pavel e sentindo imediatamente suas costas doerem.

Não que tivesse continuado sentindo as costas, ou qualquer outra coisa, pois no próximo momento Pavel se debruça sobre ele e o beija, pressionando levemente os lábios contra os dele. O coração de Sulu pára momentaneamente, e se pergunta se bateu a cabeça na queda porque aquilo não fazia o mínimo sentido, e aquela sensação só seria facilmente justificada se ele tivesse morrido e acabado de descobrir a existência do paraíso.

Chekov afasta-se, sentando no chão ao seu lado, e talvez a confusão e descrença de Sulu estivessem fazendo com que seu rosto assumisse uma expressão que Chekov confundiria com desgosto, porque ele logo depois começa a falar:

"Sulu... Er, desculpe, eu pensei que... Que você talvez também quisesse."

A voz de Chekov faz com que Sulu saia de seu pseudo-nirvana e volte à realidade, onde seu jovem amado o encara entre o triste e o decepcionado. Sua vontade é de abraçá-lo, pegá-lo nos braços e fugir com ele para que ninguém mais o visse e percebesse o quão amável e apaixonante Chekov é, mas o que ele acabou dizendo foi algo diferente disso:

"Por que você me beijou?"

Os olhos de Chekov se arregalaram com a pergunta, e ele corou, mas mesmo com a voz trêmula ele respondeu:

"Eu... Gosto de você, Sulu. Há bastante tempo, na verdade. Eu sei que você não se sente assim, e me desculpe, mas..."

"Não, espera. Você não pode gostar de mim."

"O que...? Olha, eu sei que você não sente o mesmo, e eu tinha previsto essa reação e..."

"Não, claro que eu sinto o mesmo. Céus, quem não sentiria?!" – A face de Chekov se ilumina com as palavras, ao mesmo tempo que Sulu ficava mais confuso e desnorteado – "Mas você é muito jovem, Pavel."

"Jovem?"

"Você tem... 17 anos." - Sulu diz em voz alta o que vinha o atormentando, justamente para aquele que vinha o atormentando – "Pavel, você não sabe há quanto tempo eu tenho sofrido por isso".

Ele ainda não tinha reparado na expressão que se formava no rosto de Chekov.

"Espera, então não só você gosta de mim há tempos e não se deu ao trabalho de falar, mas ainda por cima não falou... Porque eu tenho 17 anos?"

Mas ao ouvir o tom da voz de Chekov, processar a nota de indignação e finalmente olhar para ele, Sulu quase se arrependeu de ter dito algo, porque ele tinha absoluta certeza de que ninguém jamais havia visto Pavel Chekov tão irritado quanto ele estava naquele momento. Pensou em dizer algo, mas não teve tempo hábil para isso.

"Ótimo, quer dizer, isso é_ incrível_. Porque eu não era novo demais para me separar dos meus pais e ir morar sozinho em um país onde eu não conseguia me comunicar direito, ou para ser o cadete mais jovem a servir em uma nave, ou para presenciar várias pessoas que eu conhecia morrendo por causa de um lunático, ou um planeta explodindo, não era muito novo para ver tudo isso e continuar cumprindo com minha obrigação, certo? Assim como eu não sou novo demais para ficar cinco anos longe de casa, dos meus pais, em um lugar hostil onde ninguém sabe quando vai aparecer uma civilização hostil ou mais algum megalomaníaco querendo acabar com tudo. Mas eu sou novo demais para poder ficar com alguém que eu amo?"

As palavras atingem Sulu com uma onda de choque e compreensão. Fato era que ele nunca pensara naquilo, na verdade nunca pensara realmente na situação de Chekov, e sim gastara seu tempo criando um motivo falho para não ter que tomar coragem e assumir como se sentia. O que era apenas mais uma razão para perceber o quanto a idade de Pavel não importava, uma vez que fora ele, quatro anos mais novo, quem assumira os riscos e tomara uma atitude - algo em que ele falhara totalmente em fazer.

Sentindo-se como quem tivesse acabado de ter uma grande iluminação, provavelmente igual um humano se sentiu no Primeiro Contato, Sulu permanecia estático, e em sua glória interior demorou para perceber que Chekov ainda falava, mesmo que fosse difícil de entender e ele achasse que na verdade algumas palavras estivessem sendo pronunciadas em russo.

"... e bagunçando meu cabelo, me olhando como se eu fosse aparecer para meu turno usando uma fantasia de coelhinho e..."

"Chekov?"

"... não é como se eu fosse virgem, apesar de todo mundo aparentemente achar isso e..."

"Pavel?!"

Como ele parece não ouvir e Sulu não pretende esperar até todo o rompante terminar, enquanto Chekov fala algo sobre nem sua mãe o tratar daquele modo ele aproxima-se rapidamente, puxando-o pela nuca e beijando-o de uma maneira bem menos inocente do que a que ele o beijara. Após o choque inicial, Chekov entreabre os lábios, dando passagem para um ávido Sulu que tentava compensar todo o tempo que ele vinha se reprimindo e repreendendo. Seus dedos se infiltram pelo cabelo de Chekov, enroscando-se nos cachos, enquanto sente seu próprio cabelo sendo puxado, e sem que ele perceba são as pernas de Chekov que estão sobre as suas, o peso do corpo dele contra o seu.

Afastando-se momentaneamente para recuperar o fôlego, os olhos de Sulu encontram os de Chekov, arregalados e conseguindo a proeza de brilhar mais do que nunca. Sim, ele tinha 17 anos e os braços ainda pressionavam as costas de Sulu, que devido à proximidade com toda a existência do outro teve que usar o máximo de seu autocontrole para conseguir dizer:

"Você me desculpa... Por ter sido um completo idiota?"

O som da risada dele tão próxima dos seus ouvidos faz com que um arrepio percorra a espinha de Sulu, que estava prestes a ignorar a espera por alguma outra resposta quando Chekov diz:

"Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu demoraria a perdoar, mas sendo você, Hikaru..."

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado pelos lábios de Chekov, Sulu desiste suportar a distância que ainda se instalava entre eles e volta a beijá-lo como se aquele momento nunca tivesse que acabar, como se as mãos de Chekov não fossem parar de percorrer seu corpo, como se ele já não fosse mais passar um dia sem aspirar de perto o aroma que Pavel exalava. E ele sabia que não teria.

_Luz da minha vida, labareda em minha carne._

E então Sulu podia passar muito bem sem isso.

* * *

**N/A:** Fanfic escrita para a Mary gatinha! A Dri é um amor e fez essa história sangrar da maneira mais amável possível, além de ter encontrado um nome para ela!


End file.
